Cargo carrying vehicles often include a deck upon which cargo is supported. The cargo often must be securely held in place relative to the vehicle and deck by ties such as chains, ropes, bands or straps to keep the cargo from moving relative to the cargo deck during transport.
Structures and methods for securing cargo to a cargo supporting deck and/or other vehicle structures may benefit from improvements.